When They Come
by kLLS97 and Kodiwolf321
Summary: When they come they follow you where ever you go... When they come They eat your skin... When they come it never ends


**Chapter one falling skies **

**Monday 8:22 am **

It was morning on a school day when it happened. The sky turned black once the missile went into its place in the sky, the teachers wanted us to sit in are seats at the time but none of us did as we were told. My names Thomas m. Gomez I'm fifth teen years old my best skills are with computers, cars and guns. My friends are named Spencer, Danny, Austyn, Eman and Sage

"Okay everyone get back in your seats" Mr. Mann asked us in a very streaked voice, but none of us did what he told us to do. "what do you thinks going to happen?" asks one kid that nobody's likes "Just shut Larry" says another kid who thinks he's all that. Spencer shook his head while looking at the crowed then turns around to face us "The military's got a secret there hiding" Spencer says with a grin, Danny just carves on his desk with his butter knife that he found before school.

Austyn look's at his phone for the time "its 8:37" he says, I roll my eyes "Will everyone just shut up!" Eman shouts to the crowed "Why don't you shut up" says the kid who thinks he's all that. He name is Kevin. Eman then looks for something to throw at him but finds nothing "if you looking for something to hurt him with, here's my math book" says Sage as he handed him his math book, Eman smiled when Sage gave him the book.

Eman then takes the math book and throw's it at Mr. know it all's head "hey who the fuck did that?" shouts Kevin looking around for who every did that Eman sits down just in time before Kevin could find who through the book at him "That's enough Kevin" Mr. Mann says, Kevin just give him the look then sits down. Eman starts laughing and so did I, then Austyn, Spencer, Danny, and Sage "Everyone look!" Larry shouted to the crowed then points outside. Everyone then look's outside the window.

The missile is falling back down to earth causing the sky to go black "What the hell" say Kevin getting up from his seat and walking over to the window. The outside world is black where no one could see out the window. Then it starts to clear up, a yellow light is all we could see falling down from the sky "It's an airplane on fire" says Larry with his nose running.

The airplanes crash landing was forty miles always from the school but still can make a big blast "Everyone get down!" Mr. Mann shouts out to everyone. Once everyone got down the blast hit the school and the land like a roaring thunder and lightning. The glass windows shatter everywhere we could hear all the girls screaming on the top of their lungs.

I and my friend's being under the desks the glass don't hit us that easy "Is everyone alright?" asks Mr. Mann but everyone starts running for their lives as for I and my friends were stinking together. We notice that the building is fall apart after blast of the falling airplane. "We need to get out of here" says Spencer. Austyn looks over to his right and sees that a piece of the ceiling fell on Mr. Mann's head he was killed right away.

We were shocked and scared right away as are teacher got killed. Eman was brave enough to run over to Mr. Mann's desk and find his keys to his Cadillac SUV "Alright let's go" said Eman right as he grabbed the keys. We started to make are we through the broken school. Once we were in the hallway everyone was running, screaming for help lockers were broken out of place even some class rooms were locked shut with a broken out fires.

When we got closer to the end of the hallway almost to the outside world, Sage stopped us "Wait" he said then are little group stopped "what is it" I said as we were still standing in the middle of the hallway "we don't what's out there, that missile was sent up there for a reason it could carry some kind of a gas or something" Sage explained as he started to walk to the nurse's office "He's right" says Eman standing right next to me "and Mr. Mann's SUV is on the other side of the parking lot" says Austyn then punch's a locker.

Sage looks at Spencer then whispers into his ear "Guys Sage has an idea, since we can't go outside because of the gas, he said we could go to the nurse's office and get those gas masks, you know the ones the schools uses when kid's are sick" Spencer says Eman looks at him "But the nurse's office is on the other side of the school" says Eman in a scared voice, I look at all them "This might be a chance we might have to take" I said as they were phasing back and forth.

Danny looks at me "He's right" says Danny then hits a nearby axe case with his butter knife causing it to open " Come on we don't have much time" says Danny. About sixteen minutes later we find our way over to the nurse's office. Everyone in the school is outside or dead inside the school burned alive. "I don't like the sound of this" says Austyn walking next to Danny with the axe "what sound?" I asked Austyn turns to look at me "Exactly" Austyn says as were still walking.

We stop right as we see the office "Here it is" says Spencer then looks at Danny. Danny then hit the glass part of the door, then unlocks the door and opens it "Here we are" says Danny with smile so big that you can't help but smile yourself. Once the door was opened Sage ordered us to look for the masks and a flash light. The power went out a long time ago right as we deciding on going to the nurse's office.

Are group begins searching for the masks, "there is none here," Spencer says looking at Danny. Danny then looks at Spencer "Check the back" Danny said. Danny pulls the curtain and there was the nurse standing there, but she didn't look normal. "Watch out!" Eman shouts, "She is a zombie," I Shouted. Danny swings his axe and kills the zombie. Austyn shouts "Wow that's a lot of blood and I think I am going to throw up," I look at Austyn then look at the other "Come on guys pull it together," I said as Austyn is throwing up in the background

We are now heading to the Cadillac SUV, as Danny is cutting through zombies as we are running down the hall. Spencer then sees a window that leads outside to the courtyard. Danny then breaks open the window and every starts jumping out the window. The group started running over to the outside courtyard that opens to the parking lot. But it is lock the group of kids then turns over seeing the zombies getting closer and close. Austyn then shouts "We are so dead." As he gets into a corner, Sage then looks over in the grass and says "Look there are gun's over there in the grass," Danny look's over to his right and sees the guns. "How are we going to get them?" Danny asked I start to think on what I going to next. But it might be pretty ugly.

**Well here is are first chapter tell us if its good or not and let us know if we need to fix anything**

**I'm KLLS-97 and I'm Kodiwolf321 see you all next time **


End file.
